Random number generators generate a sequence of numbers or symbols that lack order and appear random. For example, the sequence of numbers or symbols generated by the random number generators lack any pattern. Random number generators have many applications. For example, random number generators may be used for improving encryption in hardware security, for statistical sampling, cryptography, gambling, computer simulations, etc.